


Family talk.

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: And in a everyone alive, During these times, Fluff, Gunmar would be even mroe like why with Moonstone, I"M SEMI ADOPTING THEM, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF AT THESE TIMES, Sometime in the future, Sort of an Au that gunmar is still alive, Strickler being a godfather, Strickler is so not sure about being a godfather but when he sees the babes. He is like, happy but some angst AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Moonstone talking to Strickler about something important
Relationships: Moonstone/Arrrrgghhh/Blinky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Family talk.

Moonstone sighs as she lays on her side. Her arms folded under her rounded chin and wings tuck against her back lazily. Moonstone usually like to sleep completely on her belly, but due to her stomach being the size of what seem as a small bolder at the time being. Laying completely on her belly is not the ideal position. Especially being currently pregnant. 

Someone shifts behind her and lay their large figure beside her. She smiles by the scene of moss and sweet nature at her nose. Arrrgh mossy green had surprisingly grown flowers. A special talent she seems to have gain over the years. Which give off a sweeter odor.   
His nose shifted to the back of her hair and give a soft sniff. Giving a purr of approval before leaning close “Hmmm…Smell sweet” He grumbled in her hair. Snorting as a few stains of her pure hair enter his nose and make him choke a sneeze. 

Moonstone chuckles “Human shampoos are quite an invention. Mask the scene quite poorly but does smell good none the less” the daughter of Gunmar softly proclaim. Arrrrgh hums. Placing a hand on her large belly.

Moonstone shifted her head into her arms and close her eyes. Relishing the feeling of the small whelps in her wiggling around within her.   
But she feels she is missing something.

That something came in with footsteps stomping and small cursing and shifting. Opening her eyes and lifting her head up. Moonstone chuckles when she sees her other mate, Blinky hands are stack with books. The books were so high up filled in his hands that they cover his face. Blinky trying to balance them whenever they begin to tilt in a threatening way as he slowly makes his way to their shared nest.

Yep, that was that missing something. 

“Blinkious, you need help?” moonstone ask. Watching him. Arrrgh lift his head to watch as well and raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

“No no no! I’m fine Moonstone!” Blinky croon out. Making to their nest and he sit himself down at the other side of Moonstone side facing her large pregnant belly. Putting his books beside him. Blinky smiles “Just brought some books to pass the time! And besides, they unborn are beginning to move around, which means that they can hear. Reading to whelps before they are born are a good omen and it is said to help whelps in their development! Some say that those who read to their whelps once a day before their intended birth can speak once they were out-” Blinky ramble on. Proudly stating this fact. Moonstone giggles quietly in her head. Blinky was always the dramatic type, she learns when she got to know him. He is so very smart. The smartest troll she knows. However, it wasn’t that she liked about him the most.

He was the kindest troll she ever met. Beside Arrrgh, which is hard to find. Kind trolls are hard to come by due to most troll’s natural aggression and pride. She knows her father view kindness as weakness. That’s for sure. That is what he always says at least…but she doesn’t see it that way.  
Maybe he is right that they may die the easiest, but for her…She view kindness is the most powerful weapon. More powerful than a sword. More powerful then brute strength.  
Moonstone smiles more at those thoughts…

“- And so that why I brought all of my book collection to read to the babes! Brought your favorite books of course my moonshine!” Blinky give a toothy grin. Showing off his snaggle teeth and tusks, Moonstone giggles and purrs up at him “Thank you dear Librarian. I wouldn’t be surprise honestly if they gain some of your wisdom”

“Smarts” Arrrgh said after Moonstone. He was quiet throughout the rambles. His round fingers stroking around her belly. He was the quiet type. Not have much to say.

Blinky ears twitch up proudly. He reaches up and picks one of Moonstone favorite books on the top of the stack of thick books. A human book from the author Kenneth Oppal ‘Silverwings’. 

He shifted his position into an Indian cross leg position and sit closer to Moonstone belly. Crack open the book to the first chapter and begin to read. His smooth voice rolls off his large tongue like smooth liquid gold. Moonstone sigh dreamily up at Blinky. Admiring the way, he read the book.   
Arrgh place his head over Moonstone head as his forest green eyes watch Blinky mouth with equal admiration that he shared with Moonstone. His torso rumbling heavily against Moonstone back at the line where the wings met. Giving off a nice sensation as he purrs. 

“– Airborne now, the beetle was a whirl of shell and wing. Shade still couldn’t see it with his eyes-but he could see it with his ears. Caught in his echo vision, the insect hummed and glowed in his mind like a shadow edged in quicksilver. The air whistled in his flared ears as he swooped down. Braking sharply, he scooped the beetle up with his tail membrane- ‘

Ahhh, Moonstone close her eyes relaxing in Blinky sweet golden voice read the book. He always gets into the book easily. Making the story more alive.

The edge of her smile slightly shifted down slightly when she then remembers that she forgotten something. Her wings twitch trying to think what it was. Sok Sloava, she curses slightly in troll in her head. She has been airheaded. Being busy for getting ready birth of the babies.

“Moonstone” 

A familiar voice of a changeling said from the entrance of the den. Blinky stop speaking and Moonstone lift her head, turning a left angle and sees the green figure of Stricklander in a suit. Since living in human society now in Troll form due to his familiar not being connected to him anymore. He decides, by Barbara suggestion, that maybe walking around only in a loin cloth wasn’t very…suitable. But he did keep the knife blade collar. 

Moonstone smiles “Ah Stricklander! I’m glad you can come! You can come in!”

Stricklander nods. Walking inside to their nest A small smile thin across his wrinkle green face “Of course”   
Blinky looks over at the changeling “Hello, Stricklander” Arrrggh give a grunt of greeting to Strickler

“Why is he here?” Blinky ask. Protective instincts of the sire course through his veins. Moonstone sighs and give a nuzzle on his side “Don’t worry Blinkious, I need to talk to him about something important”  
Blinky hums. Look at Strickler again “Alright, my moonshine” 

Moonstone smiles then turns to look at Strickler. She plants her hand on the ground and push herself up. Grunting by the heavy weight of the belly made it difficult to lift herself. Arrgh place his head under her belly and push her up. Moonstone sighs as she plants her feet on the ground. Smiling on at Arrgh. She strokes his horn softly “Thank you, my flower” She kiss his nose.   
Arrrgh purr warmly by her soft sweet lips. Blinky pouted, but his pout disappears when Moonstone turn to him and kiss his cheek.

Moonstone walks out of the nest and walks to Strickler. They walk off to the cook area. After they are alone together. Moonstone turn to look at Strickler “Thank you for coming at short notice. I know you have been quite busy with taking care of babies from the darklands with Barbara” 

Strickler tilt his head up “It wasn’t a bother, red eyes. I know what you wanted to talk to me about something important. Does it have to do with your father?”

Moonstone shakes her head “No, not now”

“Ah…” Strcikler hum considerably “I see…What is it you want to talk about?”

“Well, I have been…thinking about this a lot…and I would be happy if you be the godfather of my children”

Strickler did not expect this. He was expecting for Moonstone to ask him for guidance. To talk about something that was very far off with that topic. His sunset eyes widen at the size of orchid eggs and his throat tighten “You…want me to be the god father of your children?”

“ yes. If you want too” 

Strickler stutters heavily “Ummm…ahh…Does Your husbands know of this?”

Moonstone nods “Yes. I talked to them about it and they agree to it after some encouragement” 

Strickler mind holds many million thoughts course through his brain. The words are stuck at the edge of his throat. Trying to find the right words to say to Moonstone “Moonstone… “he started “Are you sure that is the wisest idea. I’m…not the most perfect parent so to speak. I still learning to take care of these human children at the adoption center we made at Barbara place….” He reaches a claw up and tug at his collar nap. Nervous to say the wrong thing.   
“and…Even then most trolls still have a hard time accepting Changelings as equals. There is still mistrust…and…when the time comes that either your husbands and you perish in a tragedy and…the children are pass down to me. I don’t want the children t to be harassed and…Gunmar to look down at it”

Moonstone frown at this but kept quiet. At least until what he said next. 

“Since I’m an impure- “

Moonstone raise a hand up. Strickler stop speaking at that gesture. His ears twitch down as her pale pink pupil eyes looks into his slit yellow eyes and she open her mouth 

“Strickler. I understand the possible things that would potentially happen…but listen to me about this. I trust you. I trust you more then my own father with my own children. And it is saying much “Moonstone stated. Her voice holds that firmness but on the edges on the firm. There was that softness she was famous for. She was titled the kind for a reason

“Just because you were created to be a spy to my father doesn’t mean you’re a terrible person. I know. You’re not a saint. No one is. Not even me” She sighs, giving a roll of her shoulder and lean her head down to look down. A soft melancholy looks. Strickler felt his heartbeat by her words 

“You have given me advice to me when my father wasn’t there for me due to him being in the Darklands. Not even more siblings been there as much as you have been. Maybe some are not always…good intentions for me. But I am always happy you done that for me” She explain. Looking back up at Strickler “The reason I pick as my children godfather is because I trust you”

Strickler throat tightly clutch tightly in his windpipe. He looks to the ground. She trusts him. He means that much to her. Strickler never thought she thought so highly of him. He thought maybe she pretend to care. Maybe she calls him impure behind his back and just like the rest of Gunmar unholy spawns.

She truly was not like a Gumm-Gumm. Strickler concluded. She must be adopted into Gunmar brood. That was highly unlikely.

Strickler give a soft cough and avert his attention away “I’ll…think of it. Thank you for the position Moonstone”

Moonstone smiles. Her smile was sweet and big. Expose her sharp teeth and tusks. Teeth seem still sharp beside not eating bones and flesh. Strickler, for a split second. Imagine her mouth being covered in Human or changeling blood. Lost potential for those teeth. “Of course. Take your time with this. It is big shoes to fill” she reaches over and pat his shoulder warmly. His eyes shining. She looks down at her belly when she felt a kick near the middle of her navel 

“Want to feel?” Moonstone asks.

Strickler look up “Are you sure? I don’t want to introduce- “

“Strickler…Stop being worried that your introducing or like that…Its ok” 

Strickler gulp. Looks down at her belly. He reaches over carefully. His palm place on top of her belly and he waited. Waiting for the unborn to kick. He felt underneath the soft stone skin. The skin shifted when the kick came underneath Strickler palm.   
He gasps by the feeling. Moonstone giggles and pace a hand on his hand and shift his long spider fingers to the side. Letting him feel her belly. Strickler pulls away. The edge of his heart warming up by the lingering feeling of the warmth on his palm 

They were in complete silent for a moment. Then Strickler cough and looks up “I…should get going. I’ll think of your offer” 

Moonstone nods as she walks with Strickler out to the edge of the cave “Alright Stricklander. Say hi to Barbara for me!” Moonstone shouts to Strickler as he walks off. He gives a nod “Alright!” He shouts back to her. He gives a big toothy grin. A smoke of green appears, his pair of wings spread and took off into the sky. 

Moonstone watch him disappear in the cloudy sky and into the moonlight sky. Placing a hand onto her huge belly. She looks down and stroke her hand over the soft smooth human like flesh. She walks into her den.


End file.
